ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Coales (character)
Ultraman Coales is a seemingly permanent Fusion Ultra, his components being unable to separate into their original forms. Both components know different energy attacks and techniques. Name Ultraman Coales's name is a shortened form of the word, Coalescence. The name of his human form, Nino Unmei (Ni no Unmei,) is derived from Japanese for "fates of two. History Origin Originally, Coales was two ultras, regular citizens living in the Land of Light. Both were sort of store owners, normally negotiating deals with alien companies and races to sell their stuff to other ultras not so feeling to leave the planet. Both had lovely families and were fairly wealthy compared to the average citizen. While not super well acquainted with one another, the two knew each other decently and had respect. Things were pretty good for both ultras, that was until they decided to tempt fate one day. Recently Zettonian technology had been going up in demand across the universe and the two sought to profit off of the sudden spring. Not wanting to the same goal to ruin their relationship, they teamed up to convince their potential partners. A few days after putting the offer, they got acceptance from a Zettonian named Syra, willing to hear them out and possibly trade. The two ultras were ecstatic and worked out a strategy to convince this Syra that their deal was worth it. Since ultras did not usually go to Planet Zetton due to its race inhabitants' reputation, they needed to buy a star map from the Space Garrison before flying off. After a short trip to the planet, they met with Syra herself in a mountain range. The discussion went well, the Zettonian presenting herself as a polite and well-mannered and eventually accepted their trade offer. The ultras gave farewell until the alien stopped them, saying she had something to give them. Out from the ground was revealed a fully built Zetton, its orange lights glowing brightly. The two became afraid of the sudden appearance, but before they could fly away, Zetton teleported and blocked their escape. Syra explained things, saying the two ultras had actually been lured into a trap and that she intended to kill them, wanting vengeance on the ultra race for repeatedly blowing up previous Zettons and thought some murder would be satisfactory. The space dinosaur attacked the ultras, blasting several fireballs at them while they remained in small form. Deciding they had no other choice but to fight, they engaged the Zetton in combat. They fought back as best they could, using what fighting ability and energy attacks they knew. Despite this, Zetton practically resisted everything and took barely any damage. It trumped over their power, beating the two down with its attacks and pushing them to the limit. Eventually the two were severely weakened and wounded, Syra laughing as lightblood leaked from their cuts. At death's door, Posim suggested an odd idea: Ultra Fusion. Retho understood, but seriously wondered if such a thing was even possible for them considering the fact they weren't trained like the fellows at the Space Garrison. Posim pointed out that whatever strategy or powers they threw at it, nothing harmed Zetton, convincing his friend to the plan. The two improvised from what they had heard of fusion ultras and luckily got it right, becoming the fusion ultra known as Ultraman Coales. As Zetton closed in, Coales fired an ultra beam at it, hitting the monster and actually pushing it back. Syra was surprised at the sudden appearance, not having expected the two merchant ultras to pull something like this. The battle continued, Coales fighting on equal level with Zetton and trading blows. After a struggle for a bit, the combined ultra used a finishing beam on the space dinosaur, finally destroying it. Syra expected her death would be soon, but instead Coales immediately took to the skies, leaving Planet Zetton to presumably avoid having to fight anymore Zettons they thought she had. Upon returning to the Land of Light, the ultras tried to defuse but made a horrifying discovery that could not. They tried going into the city, but one knew who they were and thinking the ultra to be from another universe or something like that. The fusion ultra also had trouble with their own families, neither believing they were who they said. Even after answering things only the two components could know, Ultraman Hikari was brought into the city to examine them. After a short study, the scientific ultra did indeed determine that Coales was who they said and left. The fusion ultra desperately tried to live both lives and manage both of their shops, but was unable to do it like what was wanted. Slowly, their families and friends grew annoyed and frustrated, trying their best to deal with them. One day, no one could find Coales anywhere, searching around the planet and some near by systems. Its thought that the components saw the suffering they were putting others through and so left to stop it. No one sure is of their whereabouts, but the people they knew do hope for the best. Series TBA Personality The personalities of Coales are often not one, both retaining their morals and personalities from prior fusion. After a while or being fused, the two components made an agreement: to avoid internal conflict, only one of them controls Coales’ body at a time, while the other observes, being able to give commentary and discuss with the controller. Unlike other beings of this nature, the two sentients understand each other after having dealt with each other for a few thousand years and rarely come into conflict. A trait both of them possess is good diplomacy, as years of negotiating deals between them and aliens have garnered them the ability to work out compromises or convince an opponent of them to another way of thinking. While it doesn't always work, it normally does with reasonable individuals who might be unsure of themselves. Posim, the ultra who proposed the fusion idea, is a more bold and brave person, willing to try weird and potentially risky ideas to solve situations. Posim takes action where he feels it's required for a better outcome, and is hard to mentally screw with. He will commonly kill monsters, but shall let them go when he sees reason enough to. While ultras do not need to eat or drink, he's still practiced cooking and tasting in his original human form. The other, Retho, is more cautious and somewhat apprehensive of new people, not quite wanting to very gambly or dangerous things, but will if needed. Easily excitable, he will attempt to route situations away from conflict, preferring peace to violence whenever possible; however, this also means he is more easily manipulated. Retho tries to spare opponents whenever possible and not kill them, but shall do it if needed. He's somewhat squeamish with insectoid beings, the bug-like and segmented nature really getting to him. Cross form can only be accessed when Retho and Posim are in perfect sync, becoming a true Fusion Ultra. In said form, Coales' consciousnesses and personalities merge into one, referring to himself as "I" rather than "we/us." Regardless of form, Coales sometimes underestimates his own power as a Fusion Ultra, causing accidental destruction with overpowered attacks. Transformation Coales' transformation device is a large Ultra Eye-type device called the Coalens. To use it, Nino places the device on his face and presses the two switches on the sides simultaneously. Projections of Retho and Posim appear over him and mimic his movements, similar to Taiga Tri-Storium's transformation, as he raises his arm and shouts "COALES!" Coales' rise scene shows a red background from which he rises with his right arm extended, then the background switches to a blue one as he switches to his left arm. Finally, he extends both arms as he approaches the screen and the background becomes rainbow-colored. Depending on which button of the Coalens is pressed individually, it will determine whether Retho or Posim takes control post-transformation. Forms - Cross= Coales Cross Coales Cross is Coales' final form and a true fusion of Retho and Posim. It debuts in the final episodes of his series before returning in the movie. While in this state, Coales becomes much more powerful, rivaling other Fusion Ultras. The setback is that Retho and Posim's consciousnesses are fully merged, and Coales struggles to revert back to base form after entering this one, for fear that his two original selves may be lost forever. Stats TBA }} - Retho= - Posim= - Nino= Nino Unmei is Coales' human form. He is derived from Posim's human form which he used for cooking prior to the fusion incident, although his appearance is altered due to the presence of Retho in his body. }} Trivia * They were conceived from the rumors prior to Taiga's series about the ultras of the series, mainly the idea of multiple ultras inhabiting the same body. * Originally, Coales was a non-fusion ultra who had had two Ultras within his body since birth. This was changed later for whatever reason. * Originally, Coales' human form had a different name which will be used for another character in his series. * Coales' heterochromia was inspired by Infinite from Sonic Forces and Catra from She-Ra. * Design by Furnozilla. Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Coales